True Confessions
by April Sunshine
Summary: Season 4 did not happen the way it happened on the show. What would have happened, if at Rory's graduation, Lorelai tells Luke to not take Nichole on the cruise? This story is based on that question alone.
1. A shocking revelation

True Confessions

Summary: Season 4 did not happen the way it happened on the show. What would have happened, if at Rory's graduation, Lorelai told Luke to not take Nichole on the cruise? This story is based on that question alone.

This is just a little note for everybody. Words that appear in _italics_ are what the characters are saying to each other.

The Chilton graduation ceremony had just ended. Rory, Lorelai, and Luke stood outside of the school just talking.

Rory: (hugging Luke) _Thanks for coming Luke._

Luke: _No problem. I really enjoyed the ceremony. I'm proud of you. Congratulations._

Rory: _Thank You. I'm going to go say hi to Grandma, Grandpa, Sookie, and Jackson._

Rory leaves and Lorelai and Luke are left alone.

Luke: _A few days ago, I decided that I'm going to take a couple weeks off and go on a trip._

Lorelai: _What kind of trip?_

Luke: _You know, a trip?_

Lorelai's questioning look tells Luke she isn't convinced.

Lorelai: _Luke?_

Luke: _What?_

Lorelai: _What kind?_

Luke: _What kind of what?_

Lorelai: (exasperated) _What kind of trip?_

Luke: _It's a cruise._

Lorelai: _Are you going by yourself?_

Luke: _No, I'm not going by myself._

Lorelai: _Whom are you going with?_

Luke mutters something under his breath.

Lorelai: _Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?_

Luke:_ It's Nichole._

Lorelai: _Nichole? _(Says her name with a hint of disgust.)

Luke: _Yes._ (Few second pause) _Do you think it's a bad idea?_

Lorelai just shrugs her shoulders.

Luke: _Lorelai?_

Lorelai doesn't say anything; she just stares at her shoes.

Luke: _Lorelai? _(Says her name a bit louder.)

After a few more seconds of silence, Lorelai finally raises her eyes to look at Luke.

Lorelai: (after finding her voice) _Huh?_

Luke: _Are you ok?_

Lorelai: _No._

Luke: _What's wrong?_ (Looks at her with concern on her face.)

Lorelai: _Don't go that cruise with Nichole._

Luke: _Why?_

Lorelai doesn't respond.

Luke: _Lorelai, if I don't go on this cruise with Nichole, I want there to be a good reason for me not going._

Lorelai just looks at him.

Luke: _Come on Lorelai, talk to me._

Lorelai: _I don't want you to go because…_( She trails off afraid to say what she feels inside.)

Luke: _Because why?_

Lorelai: _Because she will never be good enough for you._

Luke: _How do you know that?_

Lorelai: _Because I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt._

Luke: _I appreciate that. I know you care about me as your friend and…_

Lorelai interrupts Luke: _I don't just care about you as a friend, Luke._

Luke stares at Lorelai in disbelief for a few seconds. He shakes his head slightly to clear it.

Luke: _Excuse me?_

Lorelai: _I don't just care about…_

Luke interrupts her: _I heard you the first time. What do you mean by that?_

Lorelai slightly shrugs her shoulders: _I guess I'm just now realizing that I like you as more than my friend._

Needless to say, Luke was stunned by her honesty. He had felt the same way for awhile now. He had always wondered whether he would ever get up the guts to tell her how he felt about her. Yet here he was listening to her tell him how she felt instead. He had never thought that she felt the same way he did. His thoughts were broken by the sound of her voice.

Lorelai: _Luke? Luke, are you ok?_

Luke smiles at her: _Yes, I'm ok. I am definitely ok. Lorelai…_

Lorelai interrupts him: _Luke, I want you to think about what I just said. I mean I really, really want you to think it over. After you think about it, then you can tell me how you feel._

She starts to walk away, but Luke grabs her arm and stops her.

Luke: _Lorelai, I don't need to think about what you said. I already know how I feel. _(He takes a deep breath before continuing.) _I'm thrilled. I feel the exact same way._

I know this is a long chapter, but it was mainly the introduction to the story. Please read and review.

TBC


	2. A Shocking Revelation

Previous Chapter

Luke smiles at her: _Yes, I'm ok. I am definitely ok. Lorelai…_

Lorelai interrupts him: _Luke, I want you to think about what I just said. I mean I really, really want you to think it over. After you think about it, then you can tell me how you feel._

She starts to walk away, but Luke grabs her arm and stops her.

Luke: _Lorelai, I don't need to think about what you said. I already know how I feel. _(He takes a deep breath before continuing.) _I'm thrilled. I feel the exact same way._

Now here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation

Lorelai's head spins as she stares at Luke for a few seconds. She had only been that stunned once in her entire life and it was when she found out that she was pregnant with Rory. It took her a few seconds to process what he had said and she struggled to find her voice.

Lorelai: _Are you telling me you like me as more than a friend too? Is that what I'm hearing?_

Luke, surprised by what she had just said, stared at her for a second.

Luke: _What? Did you not think that I would feel the same way?_

Lorelai: _Well I wasn't sure as to whether you feelings were the same as mine. I always hoped you felt the same way. Yet at the same time, I was afraid to know how you really felt about me._

Luke: _Why were you afraid to know what my true feelings for you were?_

Lorelai: _Well like I said before, I wasn't sure whether you felt the same way as me, and that scared me._

Luke: _Now you know how I feel. You don't have to be scared anymore, Lorelai. So now the question is what do we do about it?_

Lorelai wasn't quite sure how to answer the question Luke asked. The only thing she knew was that she loved hearing the sound of her name on his lips. The only thing she could do was to simply watch him while she tried to answer his question.

Luke: _Lorelai?_

Lorelai was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear Luke call her name. All of a sudden out the corner of her eye she spotted Rory talking with her grandparents, Sookie, and Jackson.

Lorelai: _I don't know what we're going to do about this. I know we need to talk, but today is supposed to be about Rory._

Luke looked around and noticed Rory standing with her grandparents, Sookie, and Jackson.

Luke: _Yeah, I agree. Today is supposed to be Rory's day. But before we both focus on Rory again, can I ask you a question?_

Lorelai: _Sure._

Luke: _How long have you felt this way about me?_

Lorelai: (surprised) _I felt this way for several years, Luke. Why?_

Luke: _I just wanted to know if you have had the same feelings for as long as I have. I've also felt these feelings for the past several years._

Lorelai: _Oh._

Both stare at each other for several seconds until Lorelai breaks the silence.

Lorelai: _Now let me ask you a question. What are you going to do about Nichole and that cruise now that we have had this conversation?_

Luke smiles at the question that Lorelai asked. He had been expecting her to ask about the cruise and about Nichole.

Luke: (still smiling) _I know that I'm not going to go on that cruise now. I am going to have to call Nichole. I need to tell her it's over between us._

Lorelai smiles when he tells her this.

Lorelai: _Okay. You need to smile more Luke. I would to see you smile more. _(Luke blushes when she tells him she likes his smile.) _Now lets focus on Rory like we were supposed to this whole time._

Luke: _All right._

Both look at each other for a few seconds before walking over together to where Rory stood with Emily, Richard, Sookie, and Jackson.

TBC


	3. Rory's Surprise

Previous Chapter

Luke smiles at the question that Lorelai asked. He had been expecting her to ask about the cruise and about Nichole.

Luke: (still smiling) _I know that I'm not going to go on that cruise now. I am going to have to call Nichole. I need to tell her it's over between us._

Lorelai smiles when he tells her this.

Lorelai: _Okay. You need to smile more Luke. I would to see you smile more. _(Luke blushes when she tells him she likes his smile.) _Now lets focus on Rory like we were supposed to this whole time._

Luke: _All right._

Both look at each other for a few seconds before walking over togetherto where Rory stood with Emily, Richard, Sookie, and Jackson.

Chapter 3: Rory's Surprise

As Luke and Lorelai walked over to Rory, Emily, Richard, Sookie, and Jackson, they noticed Rory watching them. They both quickly glanced at each other after noticing Rory looking at them.

Luke: _I wonder how long she's been watching us?_

Lorelai: _I was just wondering the same thing._

Luke and Lorelai walked the last few steps over to the group. Except for a few glances and smiles at each other, there was silence throughout the group. Rory finally broke the silence.

Rory: _So, what were you two talking about, Mom?_

Lorelai: _You._

Rory smirks at her and rolls her eyes. Lorelai notices this reaction from her daughter and wonders how long Rory was watching Luke and her talk.

Lorelai: _What was that face for?_

Rory: _Nothing. I just don't think I was the main topic of your conversation with Luke._

Lorelai: _You might be right about that or you may be wrong._

Lorelai glances at Luke and is startled to see Luke looking right back at her. She quickly glances back at Rory still slightly overcome by everything that has happened within the last hour.

Rory (looking at her mother suspiciously): _Ok?_

A few more minutes of silence pass over the group until Richard breaks the silence.

Richard: _Rory, your grandmother and I have a surprise for you._

Rory: _A surprise? What kind of surprise?_

Emily (smiling): _Well if we told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?_

Rory nods.

Richard: _If you want to see it, follow me._

The entire group follows after Richard. Richard stops in front of the parking lot.

Richard: _Ok, here we are. Now Rory _(looks at Rory)_, your grandmother and I weren't sure whether we should get you this gift until we talked to your mother. Your mother thought it was a wonderful idea. _(Richard pauses as Rory glances at her mother, who just smiles at her. Richard gestures to the parking lot.) _There is your present._

Rory glances at the parking lot, than looks at both of her grandparents.

Rory (while glancing again at the parking lot): I'm guessing it's a car.

Richard is so preoccupied watching his granddaughter that he hasn't noticed what Rory has. Emilyand the rest of the group do, however.

Emily (annoyed): Richard.

Richard: What? (Glances at the parking lot and then realizes what everybody else has seen. The parking lot is full of cars with bows on them.) Oh, I guess there are a lot of graduates that are getting cars as presents.

Rory: _I can't believe you actually got me a car._

Rory looks at everybody around her. They smile at her excitement. She walks over to her grandparents and hugs them.

Rory: _Thank you. Thank you so much._

Richard and Emily (both smiling): You're welcome.

Lorelai: _So, was it a good surprise?_

Rory: _Yeah. I can't believe you kept this a secret. How long have you known about this anyway?_

Lorelai: I've known maybe a week? (Glances at her parents who nod) _This was a surprise I knew I had to keep to myself. Sorry I couldn't tell you, I wanted to though. You know me._

The group around her laughs at this remark. Lorelai looks around her at everybody and acts insulted as everybody continues to laugh.

Lorelai: Ok, you can stop now.

Rory: _Yeah, we know you. _(Everybody starts to laugh again.)

Lorelai looks at her un-amused and then smiles despite trying fighting against it.

Lorelai: _All right, be nice. _(Changes the subject and looks at Rory)_ Now are you ready for your second surprise?_

Rory: _Another surprise?_

Lorelai: _Yeah. We're having a party at the house to honor the graduate._

Richard: _Well I believe we need to be leaving. We have another gathering to attend._

Rory: _Thanks for the car again._

Richard: _You're welcome. Now before we leave, I believe you need to know which car is yours. _(He points to the right end of the parking lot.)_ It is the second one in._

Rory: _All right. (She hugs them and Emily and Richard leave.)_

Luke: _I guess I'm going to take off too._

Rory: _Not you to._

Luke: _You don't want me to leave? _

Rory: _No. Hey, I know! _(Turns to her mother)_ Mom, can he come to the party too._

Lorelai: _Sure if he wants to. (She turns to Luke and smiles.) So what do you think about coming to the party?_

Rory: _Please Luke? _(She gives Luke the famous Gilmore pout.)

Luke (Gives in to Rory's pout): _Sure, I'll come to the party. It may take me a little while though. I have a phone call to make. _(He looks at Lorelai when he says the last sentence.)

Lorelai smiles when he looks at her.

Lorelai: _Ok. We will just see you when you get there._

Luke: _Ok. _(He leaves.)

Sookie: _We will just meet you at the house, ok? _

Lorelai: _All right._

Sookie and Jackson leave and the Gilmore Girls are left alone.

Please read and review!

TBC


	4. Telling Rory

Previous Chapter

Luke (Gives in to Rory's pout): _Sure, I'll come to the party. It may take me a little while though. I have a phone call to make. _(He looks at Lorelai when he says the last sentence.)

Lorelai smiles when he looks at her.

Lorelai: _Ok. We will just see you when you get there._

Luke: _Ok. _(He leaves.)

Sookie: _We will just meet you at the house, ok? _

Lorelai: _All right._

Sookie and Jackson leave and the Gilmore Girls are left alone.

Chapter 4: Telling Rory

Once everybody else has left, Rory looks at Lorelai with a questioning look on her face. Lorelai notices her daughter looking at her.

Lorelai: _What?_

Rory: _What's going on?_

Lorelai: _What do you mean what's going on?_

Rory: _I mean what's going on with you and Luke?_

Lorelai: _Nothing is going on with Luke and me._

Rory: _Oh, whatever. I saw you and Luke talking. It either had to have been a crazy or shocking conversation you two had because I saw several expressions come across your faces, and one of the expressions I saw the most was shock. What happened, Mom?_

Lorelai watched Rory while she talked about her and Luke. She was surprised yet at the same time glad that Rory was being so forthright about what she saw. She decided to be truthful with Rory. She never wanted to lie to Rory especially about something like this.

Lorelai: _You must have been watching us for a while._

Rory nods.

Lorelai: _Well I have something to tell you and it may or may not surprise._

Rory: _Ok._

Lorelai: _I'll tell you the whole story later, but I will tell you the most amazing part of the conversation._

At this point, Lorelai starts to smile which causes Rory to smile too.

Rory: _Ok, you've got me curious. What is so amazing?_

Lorelai (excited): _Luke and I told each other how we really felt about each other._

Lorelai smiles at Rory as she waits for her daughter's reaction.

Rory gasps: _Did you see it?_

Lorelai: _The look in his eyes? (Rory nods.) Oh yeah, I saw it (pauses) right after I told him how I felt._

Rory lets a shriek of delight causing her mother to laugh.

Rory: _Oh My God! You told him first? That's unbelievable._

Lorelai: _Why is it so unbelievable? Is it because I spoke up first?_

Rory: _Well yes and no. I wasn't quite sure who would finally get the guts up first._

Lorelai: _Well it was I. I'll tell you more later, but right now we have a party to go to._

The girls start walking to go to their cars when Rory's phone starts to ring. Rory answers her phone to find no one on the other end so she hangs up. Lorelai shoots Rory a questioning look just as Rory's phone rings again. She answers it again to find nobody answering her on the other end.

Rory: _Hello. _(Pause)_ Hello._

Rory walks away from her mother and heads into the school.

Rory: _Jess. Is that you? Please answer me. (Short pause) Fine don't talk but I will. You should have told me about everything. I thought I was your girlfriend, I guess I was wrong. I'm done. I'm not going to wonder or worry about you anymore. I'll get over you just like I did with Dean. I guess this is goodbye._

Rory hangs up just as Lorelai approaches her.

Lorelai: _Hey. You ready to go?_

Rory: _Yeah._

Lorelai: _Ok let's go._

They leave Chilton with their arms around each other ready to start the party back at their house.

Please read and review!

TBC


	5. A Special Gift

Previous Chapter

The girls start walking to go to their cars when Rory's phone starts to ring. Rory answers her phone to find no one on the other end so she hangs up. Lorelai shoots Rory a questioning look just as Rory's phone rings again. She answers it again to find nobody answering her on the other end.

Rory: _Hello. _(Pause)_ Hello._

Rory walks away from her mother and heads into the school.

Rory: _Jess. Is that you? Please answer me. (Short pause) Fine don't talk but I will. You should have told me about everything. I thought I was your girlfriend, I guess I was wrong. I'm done. I'm not going to wonder or worry about you anymore. I'll get over you just like I did with Dean. I guess this is goodbye._

Rory hangs up just as Lorelai approaches her.

Lorelai: _Hey. You ready to go?_

Rory: _Yeah._

Lorelai: _Ok let's go._

They leave Chilton with their arms around each other ready to start the party back at their house.

Chapter 5: A Special Gift

Lorelai and Rory walk out to the Chilton parking lot and get into their cars. Lorelai starts her car and calls Rory on her cell.

Rory: _Hello._

Lorelai: _Let me get in front of you, ok?_

Rory: _Why?_

Lorelai: _Because I want to announce that the newest high school graduate has arrived from her graduation ceremony._

Rory (laughing): _Ok, bye._

Lorelai pulls out of her parking space and pulls up in front of Rory's car. She waits until Rory gets behind her, and then pulls out of the parking lot with Rory right behind her. The drive to Stars Hollow went rather quickly and as they entered the town, Rory noticed there weren't many people on the street as there normally were. She wondered about this until she turned onto their street and saw a lot of people in the street. As soon as people saw Lorelai's jeep, they started clapping and yelling out congratulations. Lorelai and Rory pulled up to the house. As Rory got out of her car, she looked around surprised at the decorations and the people around her.

Rory: _Wow! Oh my God! _(She turns to her mother.) _I didn't realize it was going to be this big_.

Lorelai: _Well word spread fast and everybody wanted to come and see you._

Rory smiles.

Rory (Looks at everybody around her): _Thank you. This is great!_

Everybody smiles and call out congratulations.

Lane walks over and hugs Rory

Lane: _Hey!_

Rory: _Did you help organize this?_

Lane: _Of course I helped. This would be the kind of party I would have liked to have, but instead I got more Bibles than I know what to do with. But enough about me, you have a ton of presents to open. _(She points to a large pile of presents on the porch. Rory's eyes widen at the sight.) _Come on let's go party._

Both girls head off together and start to mingle with everybody.

About twenty minutes into the party, Luke arrives. Rory sees him get out of his truck and she waves to him. He waves back to her and then goes into the house to find Lorelai. He spots her in the living room talking with Barbette and Miss Patty. He waves to get her attention and nods his head toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, Lorelai excuses herself and joins Luke in the kitchen. Quietly so no one can hear their conversation, he starts to tell her about his conversation with Nichole.

Luke: _I called Nichole and talked to her. _

Lorelai: _Yeah. What did she say?_

Luke: _She wasn't that surprised about me canceling the cruise considering I never told her whether or not we were going to go. But I believe I stunned her with everything else. She tried to talk me out of breaking up with her, but I told her that I didn't see a future between the two of us. I think I hurt her when I said that. She asked me if it was you that caused this sudden decision and I told her yes. I told her about the feeling that you have for me and about the feelings I have for you, and that that was what led to my decision to break up with her. _

Lorelai: _What did she say when you told that?_

Luke: _She was just silent for a few seconds and then she said ok. She told me that as much as she hated to admit it, she also didn't believe that there was a future between us. She told me that she hoped I would be happy and then she told me goodbye and hung up the phone._

Lorelai: _Wow._

Luke: _I just wanted to tell you what happened, I knew you would want to know. _

Lorelai: _Thank you for telling me. Now lets go back inside before people start wondering where we are._

They head inside and start to talk to everybody.

About two hours later the party is starting to wind down. The large pile of presents has been opened and an assortment of gifts is lying around. Many of the guests have already left and pretty soon everybody has left except for Luke and Lane. Rory and Lane approach Lorelai and Luke.

Rory: _Hey, mom. Can Lane spend the night?_

Lorelai: _Sure, as long as it's ok with Lane's mom._

Lane: _I'll call her now. Can I have the phone please?_

Lorelai: _Sure. _(She hands the phone to Lane and Lane walks off to call her mom.)

Rory (looking at Luke): _Thanks for coming Luke._

Luke: _You're welcome. _

Lane comes back to the small group in the hallway.

Lane: _My mom said yes. I'm going to go home and pack a bag. (Turns to Rory) Is there any CD that you want to listen to?_

Rory: _Just bring whatever you want. We can listen to whatever._

Lane: _Ok. I'll be back in a little while. _(Lane leaves)

A few minutes of silence pass over the small group. Luke breaks the silence by talking to Rory.

Luke: _Rory, you may or may not have noticed that there wasn't a present from me in that pile over there. That's because I didn't want to give you your gift with everybody here. I wanted to give you it when it was calmer around here. Here. _(He hands a small package wrapped in blue.)

Rory: _You didn't have to get me a present._

Luke: _It's tradition to give a graduate a graduation present._

Rory: _Well, thank you._

Rory tears the wrapping off the box and opens it. Inside lies a beautiful locket with a pink and purple flower on the front of it.

Rory (Gasps): _Thank you. It's beautiful._

Luke: _It was my mother's. She gave me several pieces of her jewelry and told me who to give them to. _ (He takes the box from Rory and takes out the locket. He stares at the locket for a few seconds before continuing.) _She told me to give this locket to somebody special, specifically a daughter. _(He glances at Lorelai and sees tears in her eyes. He looks back at Rory and continues.) _You may not be min, but you are like a daughter to me. You're that somebody special I want to give this locket to. _ (He hands her the locket.)

Rory glances at the locket and then back at Luke.

Rory: _Will you help me put it on?_

Luke: _Sure. _(He takes the locket and puts it on her. Rory smiles at her reflection in the mirror.) _It looks beautiful on you._

Rory turns around and hugs him.

Rory: _That means a lot to me. You have always been like a father to me more than my own dad. I mean you didn't have to come to my graduation today but you did. My own father couldn't even get out of a stupid meeting to attend my graduation ceremony. I'm really glad you were there today. It made it easier for me. Thank you._

Luke: _You're welcome. Well I guess I'm going to go. I have to get up early tomorrow to open._

Rory (Hugging Luke again): _Thank you for the gift. I love it. Goodnight Luke._

Luke (Hugging her back): _Goodnight Rory._

Lorelai: _I'll walk out with you._

Luke and Lorelai walk out the front door and over to Luke's truck.

Luke: _Well today's been an interesting day. (He smiles at her.) It was a good party._

Lorelai: _Yeah, it was a good party. Rory really loved that necklace you gave her. I love the fact that you think of her as a daughter and that she thinks of you as a father. It made me want to cry._

Luke: _I know. I saw the tears in your eyes. I meant every word I said to her. _(A few second pause) _I wish we could talk more, but I need to get up early._

Lorelai: _Yeah so do I. Rory and I have to get ready for that big trip to Europe._

Luke: _Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that with everything that has happened today. (Pauses) Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night? _

Lorelai: _No._

Luke: _Why don't you come to the diner after I close and we can talk more?_

Lorelai: _Ok. That sounds good._

Luke: _Great. Well I need to get going._ ( He leans forward and pecks her on the cheek.) _Goodnight Lorelai._

Lorelai: _Goodnight Luke._

Luke gets in his truck and starts the engine. As he starts to back out he waves to Lorelai and she waves back. Lorelai watches his truck until it disappears from sight. As Luke's truck disappears, Lane appears at the edge of the lawn and together she and Lorelai go into the house.

Please read and review

TBC


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

I made a correction to chapter 5. A reader, politicaldonkey, wrote a review for chapter 5 asked me a question as to how Nichole could look at Luke when he was talking on the phone to her. Thank you for pointing that out to me. When I write a story, I actually write it out on paper and then type it up and along the way I add things to the story. I appreciate it when readers tell me if I made a mistake. I changed that part in the story so it will make more sense to everybody.


	7. The Cleanup

Previous Chapter

Lorelai: _Yeah, it was a good party. Rory really loved that necklace you gave her. I love the fact that you think of her as a daughter and that she thinks of you as a father. It made me want to cry._

Luke: _I know. I saw the tears in your eyes. I meant every word I said to her. _(A few second pause) _I wish we could talk more, but I need to get up early._

Lorelai: _Yeah so do I. Rory and I have to get ready for that big trip to Europe._

Luke: _Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that with everything that has happened today. (Pauses) Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night? _

Lorelai: _No._

Luke: _Why don't you come to the diner after I close and we can talk more?_

Lorelai: _Ok. That sounds good._

Luke: _Great. Well I need to get going._ (He leans forward and pecks her on the cheek.) _Goodnight Lorelai._

Lorelai: _Goodnight Luke._

Luke gets in his truck and starts the engine. As he starts to back out he waves to Lorelai and she waves back. Lorelai watches his truck until it disappears from sight. As Luke's truck disappears, Lane appears at the edge of the lawn and together she and Lorelai go into the house.

Chapter 6: The Cleanup

When Lorelai and Lane go back into the house, they find Rory waiting for them. Rory and Lane go out to the pile of presents and start going through them. Lorelai goes into the kitchen and starts trying to straighten up, but her thoughts turn to Luke and the events of the day. It amazes her that she even got the nerve up to tell Luke her feelings. Her thoughts are interrupted by the laughter of the two girls in the living room. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts of Luke that she never heard the girls bring the presents into the house. She looks around her at the mess in the kitchen and decides it's no use trying to clean up the kitchen tonight. She decides to get up early in the morning and get the girls to help her clean up. She heads into the living room toward the two girls.

Lorelai: _Hey._

Rory and Lane: _Hey._

Lorelai: _How long are you two going to stay up? _

Rory looks at Lane and Lane shrugs.

Rory: _I don't know. Why?_

Lorelai: _Well I'm going to get up early tomorrow and try to at least straighten the house up. I would really like some help. _(She smiles at each girl with a pleading look on her face.)

Rory and Lane look at each other and then at Lorelai.

Rory: _I'll help._

Lane: _I'll help too._

Lorelai: _Well thank you._

Lane: _No, thank you. I will stay as long as you need me. The longer I stay here the better. I know that as soon as I get home, my mom will want me to do something that I really won't want to do._

Lorelai (Gives her a strange look): _You know you'll be cleaning, right?_

Lane: _Yeah, I know. I also know you make cleaning fun._

Lorelai smiles at her statement.

Lorelai: _Unfortunately, I can't argue with you on that. I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up to late otherwise you will not like me in the morning. Goodnight._

Rory and Lane: _Goodnight._

Lorelai goes upstairs, changes and goes to bed. Rory and Lane talk for a while, mainly Luke and Lorelai and what Luke and Lorelai talked about. They went to bed after talking for about an hour.

The next morning, Lorelai changes into some old jeans and a t-shirt that she only wears around the house. She goes downstairs and wakes up the girls. She goes into the kitchen to make coffee while the girls change. She puts pop-tarts into the toaster while she waits for the coffee. The girls come into the kitchen and the three have some pop-tarts and coffee. Lorelai finishes the last bit of her pop-tart and clears her throat.

Lorelai: So how about we start in here, work through the living room, and then we can head outside. I don't think it will take us very long if we got on it and continue to work. Ok?

Lane nods.

Rory: _Ok. Lets start cleaning._

With all three working together, they finish the kitchen in about an hour. Lorelai starts the dishwasher and then heads into the living room with the girls following her.

Lorelai: _Rory, why don't you two girls take all the gifts into your room while I pick up all the cups and plates?_

Rory: _Ok._

Lane: _Sure that sounds good._

Rory and Lane start picking up the gifts as Lorelai starts walking around gathering the cups and plates together. She heads into the kitchen and throws the cups and plates away. Rory and Lane go into the living room and gather up all the wrapping paper and other trash. They go into the kitchen to throw the paper away. They find Lorelai staring out the window lost in her thoughts. Rory clears her throat startling Lorelai.

Rory: _What were you thinking about just now?_

Lorelai: _Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything._

Rory and Lane exchange looks with each other.

Rory: _Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say. _(Lane starts to laugh when the look of shock crosses Lorelai's features.)

Lorelai: _Are you calling your mother a lair?_

Rory: _Yes._

Lorelai (Gasps): _I can't believe you don't believe me, the woman who gave birth to you. I'm hurt. _(She makes a sad face at Rory who just laughs.) _Fine make fun of me._

Lorelai heads into the yard and starts to take down the decorations around the porch. Rory and Lane join her a few minutes later after they had calmed down. After taking off all the decorations around the porch, they throw everything into the trashcans on the side of the house. The girls go back into the house. Lorelai heads for the couch while Rory and Lane head to Rory's room.

Lorelai lies on the couch and thinks about Luke. She wonders what all they will talk about. Her thoughts then turn to what she will wear. She runs upstairs and starts to look through her closet excited about seeing Luke that night.

TBC

Authors Note: I'm not really sure about this chapter. I know there is not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Anyways please read and review.


	8. Conversations

Previous Chapter

Rory: _What were you thinking about just now?_

Lorelai: _Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything._

Rory and Lane exchange looks with each other.

Rory: _Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say. _(Lane starts to laugh when the look of shock crosses Lorelai's features.)

Lorelai: _Are you calling your mother a lair?_

Rory: _Yes._

Lorelai (Gasps): _I can't believe you don't believe me, the woman who gave birth to you. I'm hurt. _(She makes a sad face at Rory who just laughs.) _Fine make fun of me._

Lorelai heads into the yard and starts to take down the decorations around the porch. Rory and Lane join her a few minutes later after they had calmed down. After taking off all the decorations around the porch, they throw everything into the trashcans on the side of the house. The girls go back into the house. Lorelai heads for the couch while Rory and Lane head to Rory's room.

Lorelai lies on the couch and thinks about Luke. She wonders what all they will talk about. Her thoughts then turn to what she will wear. She runs upstairs and starts to look through her closet excited about seeing Luke that night.

Chapter 7: Conversations

Lorelai stares at the clothes in her closet trying to decide what to wear to Luke's that night. She couldn't decide whether to go casual or if she should dress up a little. She couldn't figure it out so she decided she needed some help with her dilemma.

Lorelai: _Rory? Lane?_

Rory and Lane: _Yeah._

Lorelai: _Can you two come help me?_

Rory and Lane look at each other.

Rory: _Sure._

The two girls head upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom. When they reach Lorelai's bedroom, they find her staring into her closet.

Rory: _Mom?_

Lorelai turns to the girls with a confused look on her face.

Lorelai: _What am I supposed to wear?_

Rory and Lane look at each other confused.

Lane: _Lorelai, what are you talking about?_

Lorelai: _Oh, you two don't know what happened when I walked out with Luke to his truck._

Rory: _No. What happened? _

Lorelai (Gestures to Lane): _Does she know what happened?_

Rory: _Yeah. Is that ok?_

Lorelai: _Oh yeah that way I don't have to explain it to her now._

Lane: _Hey guys, I'm still here._

Rory: _Oh sorry._

Lorelai: _Sorry._

Lane: _That's ok. I just started feeling like I was invisible._

Lorelai: _Ok, back to my problem. When I walked out with Luke last night, we decided to get together tonight after he closed the diner and we're going to talk more._

Rory: _Ok. So what's the problem?_

Lorelai: _I don't know what to wear! I mean do I go casual or get dressed up? What do I wear?_

Rory and Lane look at each other and then back at Lorelai.

Lane: _So are you two going to talk at the diner or are you going out and talk?_

Lorelai: _I believe we're going to stay at the diner and just talk about everything._

Rory: _Well I say just go semi-casual._

Lane: _I agree._

Lorelai: _What do you mean by semi-casual?_

Rory: _Wear your blue jeans, the tight ones._

Lorelai: _Ok. What else?_

Lane: _Hmm. _(She walks over to the closet and Rory joins her. Rory pulls out a pale blue halter top with the tag still on it.)

Rory: _Wear this with the jeans._

Lorelai: _That? Are you sure?_

Lane: _You'll still look like you, but you'll still create a show. It's perfect._

Lorelai: _Ok. What kind of shoes and what do I do with my hair?_

Lane: _I don't know about the shoe issue, but I believe you should wear your hair down and curly._

Rory: _I agree about your hair. On the shoe issue just wear your black boots._

Lorelai: _Ok. Thank you both for your help._

Rory and Lane: _You're welcome._

Lorelai: _So what are you two going to do today?_

Rory: _Well we're going to hang out here for a while and then we're going to head to Lane's after we take showers._

Lorelai: _Well let me take a shower first, ok?_

Rory and Lane nod.

Lane: _You definitely get the first shower. You have somewhere important to be._

Rory and Lane burst into giggles causing Lorelai to roll her eyes.

Lorelai: _Ok you two are not funny. _(She causes both girls to start giggling even harder so she pushes both of them out the door and shuts it on them. She hears the girls go down the stairs still laughing.)

Lorelai looks at the clock and notices that it is barely eleven in the morning. She decides to take a relaxing bubble bath. She grabs her robe and heads to the bathroom. She starts the water in the tub and strips out of her clothes. She sinks into the tub and all the muscles throughout her body relax. She soaks in the tub for a little over an hour before getting out. After drying off, she puts her robe on and rubs her hair with the towel. She hangs the towel over the towel rack. Her stomach growls and she heads downstairs to find something to eat.

Lorelai: _Rory? Lane? Are you two hungry?_

Rory and Lane emerge from Rory's bedroom.

Rory: _Yeah, we're hungry. I was just about to come upstairs and ask if you wanted to order in something. Do you want to do that?_

Lorelai: _Sure. Is Chinese ok? _

Lane: _That sounds good to me._

Rory: _Ditto._

Lorelai: _Ok. _(She heads into the kitchen and goes to the take-out drawer. She grabs the Chinese menu.) _What do you two want to eat?_

Rory: _I'm in the mood for some chicken._

Lane: _Same for me._

Lorelai: _Ok. So how about I order some sesame chicken and some sweet and sour chicken and then a couple of sides, is that ok?_

Rory and Lane: _Sure._

Lorelai calls the Chinese place and tells the guy at the other end her name, phone number, and address. She orders sesame chicken and sweet and sour chicken. She also orders rice, egg rolls, and lo-mein for the sides. She finishes the order and hangs-up the phone.

Lorelai: _The food will be here in about thirty minutes. Will you two listen for the door? I'm going to be upstairs for a while._

Rory and Lane: _Sure._

Lorelai: _Thanks._

Lorelai goes upstairs and gets the clothes out that she is going to wear and lay them on the armchair. She grabs her brush from the dresser and heads to the bathroom. She puts the brush on the counter and grabs the mousse. She squirts some into her hand, applies it to the top of her head and then scrunches it to the rest of her hair. She picks up the brush and runs it through her hair, and then heads back into her bedroom.

Once she is in her bedroom, she rummages through the drawer in her nightstand and grabs her book then flops onto her bed. She starts the book and continues to read until she hears the knock on the front door. She puts a bookmark in her book and then heads downstairs.

She finds the girls in her kitchen with several Chinese boxes on the kitchen table. Rory grabs some plates from the cabinet as Lane grabs some silver wear from the drawer.

The three fill their plates full; grab drinks from the fridge and head into the living room.

Lorelai: _Do you guys want to watch a movie?_

Rory: _Yeah. How about Willy Wonka?_

Lane: _That sounds good to me._

Lorelai: _Cool._

She gets up and heads to the entertainment center. She grabs the DVD and puts it into the DVD player. She goes to the couch, sits down, and grabs her plate from the coffee table.

Lorelai: _I love this movie._

Rory: _Well that's obvious, considering we watch it all the time._

Lane snickers and almost chokes on her food.

Lorelai: _Are you ok?_

Lane: _Yeah. I'm fine._

Lorelai: _Good._

They all settle back and watch the movie. After a few hours, the movie was over and the coffee table was covered with their plates.

Lorelai: _Well that was fun._

Lane: _Yeah it was. _(A few second pause) _I'm going to go take a shower._

Lorelai and Rory: _Ok._

Lane heads upstairs to the bathroom. Lorelai and Rory are left alone and they look at each other for a few minutes.

Rory: _Do you think anything will happen between you and Luke?_

Lorelai:_ I don't know. I hope something happens, but I don't know for sure._

Rory: _Ok. _(She stares at her hands)

Lorelai: _Hey. _(Rory looks up at her mom) _Are you ok with this?_

Rory: _With what?_

Lorelai: _With Luke and me. If something does happen with Luke and me, will you be ok with it?_

Rory: _Yeah I'm ok with it. It was bound to happen sooner or later. So yeah I'm ok with everything._

Lorelai: _Good. Because I wouldn't want you to feel weird if something did happen between us. That is if something actually did happen._

Rory: _Something's got to happen. I mean considering that you and Luke both told each other how you feel, something has to happen._

Lorelai: _Do you really believe something will happen with Luke and me?_

Rory: _Yeah I do. I really do._

Lorelai smiles at Rory. Her thoughts go to Luke and her smile gets bigger.

Rory: _You're thinking of Luke, aren't you? _(Lorelai nods) _I hope everything works for you and Luke._

Lorelai: _Thank you for that. _(She looks at the clock and sees that it is after 3 o'clock) _I need to get dressed and head to Sookie's to check on things before going to Luke's._

Rory: _Ok._

Lorelai heads upstairs and gets dressed. She heads to Sookie's to talk about when reconstruction of the inn should take place.

TBC

Authors Note: I know that everybody is curious about Luke and Lorelai talking at the diner, but I had to add this chapter. I believe that the next chapter will contain the Luke and Lorelai talk, but I can't promise anything. I'm having trouble with how I want the story to go. So please read and review and you can give me some ideas for the story. I will be much appreciated.


	9. Talking To Sookie and thenLuke

Previous Chapter

Lorelai: _Do you really believe something will happen with Luke and me?_

Rory: _Yeah I do. I really do._

Lorelai smiles at Rory. Her thoughts go to Luke and her smile gets bigger.

Rory: _You're thinking of Luke, aren't you? _(Lorelai nods) _I hope everything works for you and Luke._

Lorelai: _Thank you for that. _(She looks at the clock and sees that it is after 3 o'clock) _I need to get dressed and head to Sookie's to check on things before going to Luke's._

Rory: _Ok._

Lorelai heads upstairs and gets dressed. She heads to Sookie's to talk about when reconstruction of the inn should take place.

Chapter 8: Talking To Sookie and then…Luke

Lorelai walks over to Sookie's home. When she gets there, she knocks on the door and Sookie answers. Sookie invites her inside and they go sit on the couch in the living room.

Sookie: _How are you doing?_

Lorelai: _I'm doing fabulous._

Sookie: _Really? What happened?_

Lorelai: _Luke happened._

Sookie: _What do you mean Luke happened?_

Lorelai: _I mean that Luke and I told each other how we feel about each other._

Sookie (excited): _Are you serious?_

Lorelai: _I am completely serious._

Sookie: _Wow!_

Lorelai: _I know. I'm going over to Luke's tonight so that we can talk more._

Sookie: _Oh. So that is why you're dressed like that. _(Gestures to Lorelai's outfit) _This is exciting._

Lorelai: _Yeah it is, isn't it?_

Sookie nods. A few minutes pass, with each of them in their own thoughts.

Lorelai: _Ok. We need to get back to the main reason why I'm here. When are we going to start reconstruction of the inn?_

Sookie: _I don't know, the sooner the better._

Lorelai: _That's what I thought, but it will have to be after I get back from Europe with Rory._

Sookie: _Ok. That's fine with me. When do you and Rory leave again?_

Lorelai: _Our plane leaves on Monday at 9 AM. We have everything packed; we're just going through our lists to make sure we don't forget something. We can't exactly come back and get whatever we forgot once we get on the plane._

Sookie laughs.

Sookie: _You're right about that._

They both laugh for several minutes.

Sookie: _What will you two do if you actually do forget something?_

Lorelai: _I'm not really sure. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. _(This causes both of them to burst into laughter again.) _Honestly we'll either make do without it or try to find it in whatever country we're in at the time._

Sookie: _Cool. Hey, are you hungry? I made a cake today, would you like a piece?_

Lorelai: _Sure, I would love a piece._

Sookie gets up and heads to the kitchen. Lorelai follows her. In the kitchen, Sookie goes to the cake holder and opens it. She grabs a knife from the knife holder and cuts two pieces of cake. She gets two plates from the cabinet and puts the slices on the plates. She hands one of the plates to Lorelai and takes the other plate. They sit at the table after Sookie gets some forks from the drawer.

Lorelai takes a bite out of the cake.

Lorelai: _Oh wow! This is delicious Sookie._

Sookie: _Thank you._

Lorelai: _You're welcome._

Lorelai and Sookie talk for a few more hours until Lorelai tells Sookie she has to leave to go run an errand before going to Luke's.

Lorelai leaves Sookie's house and walks across the square to Doose's Market. When she walks past Luke's, she catches Luke watching her. She mouths "_I'll see you later" _to Luke who smiles and nods.

She continues to Doose's and goes inside. She grabs two travel toothbrushes, some travel shampoos, travel conditioners, and a few other items. She then heads to the front to pay for her items. She pays the cashier and then heads over to Luke's.

She goes into Luke's, sits at the counter, and puts her bag on the chair beside her. She looks around for Luke but doesn't see him. Just then Luke comes out of the kitchen and sees her sitting there. She looks at him and he looks back at her.

Lorelai: _Hey._

Luke (smiles): _Hey yourself._

Lorelai: _It looks like your pretty dead in here._

Luke: _Yeah. It's been pretty slow for the last hour or so. I was thinking of closing early._

Lorelai: _Ok. _(A few second pause) _Can I have some coffee please?_

Luke: _How many cups have you had today?_

Lorelai: _Two. _(Luke gives you a questioning look) _What you don't believe me? I've been at home all day cleaning up from the party yesterday. I was home until I went to Sookie's a couple of hours ago._

Luke: _Ok. I believe you. I know your house was a mess when I left last night._

Lorelai: _Yeah, you're right about that._

Luke laughs.

Lorelai: _I have never been so tired in my life._

Luke: _If I had known you were going to be cleaning all day, I would have just called you on the phone._

Lorelai: _That's ok. _(Another few second pause) _Hey Luke, I've been looking forward to this all day._

Luke: _Really? _(He pours her a cup of coffee and hands it to her.)

Lorelai: _Yeah. _(She takes a sip of the coffee)

Luke: _Well how about I close the diner then maybe we'll both be more comfortable?_

Lorelai: _Sure._

Luke goes over to the door and locks it as the last customers leave. He then goes around the diner closing the blinds so that nobody could see them and suspect something.

Luke: _Where is Rory?_

Lorelai: _She's been hanging out with Lane all day._

Luke: _Oh._

Lorelai: _She and I had a talk today._

Luke: _What about?_

Lorelai: _We talked about you and I. I asked her if something happened between you and me, if she would be ok with it. She said she was ok with something maybe happening between us. In fact, surprisingly, she wants something to happen between us._

Luke: _I'm really glad that she's ok with this. I know I don't want to be just friends with you. I also know I'm going to miss you while you're in Europe with Rory. I'm going to miss Rory too._

Lorelai: _I'm going to miss you too, Luke. I also don't want to be just friends with you. Luke, we can get calling cards so we can call each other constantly while Rory and I are away._

Luke: _That sounds good. How about I go by a couple of calling cards for each of us? I'll bring them by your house after I close tomorrow. That way I can say goodbye to you and Rory. Tomorrow is your last day before you leave for Europe._

Lorelai: _That sounds good. I can give you money for them._

Luke: _Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for you. You've spent enough money on this trip anyway. _(Lorelai opens her mouth to speak but Luke holds up his hand to stop her) _Please Lorelai, let me do this._

Lorelai (relents): _Ok, Luke. Thank you._

Luke: _You're welcome. You know what? We've been talking this whole time and I haven't even asked if you've eaten any dinner yet. Are you hungry?_

Lorelai: _Yeah, I'm hungry. _(Her stomach growls as if to prove her point)

Luke laughs when her stomach growls.

Luke: _I guess that answers my question. So what would you like to eat?_

Lorelai: _Hmm. _(She thinks for a few seconds) _I guess I would like a cheeseburger with no onions and fries._

Luke: _Coffee with that?_

Lorelai: _No, just coke._

Luke looks at her incredulously.

Luke: _Are you serious?_

Lorelai (laughs): _Yes. What's so surprising about me not drinking coffee?_

Luke: _Nothing, it's just that you always seem to have a cup of coffee in your hands._

Lorelai: _Well you're wrong. _(She smiles at Luke to show she's joking)

Luke smiles at her.

Luke: _I'll be back in a few minutes._

Luke walks into the kitchen to fix their dinners leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts. He returns a few minutes later to find Lorelai staring into space.

Luke: _Hey, what are you thinking about? _(He puts a plate in front of her)

Lorelai is so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't hear him come back until he speaks to her. His voice startles her and she shakes her head to clear it.

Lorelai: _I was thinking of you and me. _(Takes a bite of her burger)

Luke: _You and me? What about you and me? _(Takes a bite of his turkey burger)

Lorelai: _I know that we've both said that we don't want to be just friends and I know we will call each other during Rory's and my trip through Europe, but where do we go after I get back? _(Takes anther bite)

Luke: _I don't really know at this point. All I can say is that as soon as you get back, I'm going to ask you out on a date. _Takes another bite of his burger)

Lorelai: _Really?_

Luke: _I'll ask you out when you get back and I guess we'll go from there._

Lorelai: _Yeah, we'll go from there._

They both finish their meals in silence. Every once in a while, they give each other a smile. Lorelai finishes the last bit of her burger and wipes her mouth on a napkin.

Lorelai: _Well, I guess I should get going. I've got lots of things to do tomorrow before we leave on Monday._

Luke: _I'll walk you home._

Lorelai: _You don't have to. I just gave you more work to do._

Luke: _I want to. This stuff can wait._

Lorelai: _Ok._

They walk to the door and Luke holds open the door for her. Lorelai smiles and walks out in front of him. They walk to her house in silence and except for the glances they shoot at each other, they stare straight ahead the entire walk.

They reach her house and Luke walks with her across the yard to the porch.

Luke: _Well you're home._

Lorelai: _Yeah, I'm home._

Luke: _Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

Lorelai: _Yeah, tomorrow._

Luke repeats his action from the night before; he leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. Lorelai smiles at him when he pulls back.

Luke: _Goodnight Lorelai._

Lorelai: _Goodnight Luke._

Luke turns and walks away. And just like she did last night, Lorelai watches him walk farther away until she can't see him anymore. She turns and goes into the house.

TBC

Authors Note: I will try to update within the next week or so, but if I don't, it may be a while before I can update again. My sister and I are moving to Shreveport, Louisiana during the month of June. Our cable, Internet, and telephone will probably be shut down by the beginning of June. So if I don't review before then, it might be after July before I get to update again. Anyways, please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I am in the process of writing another chapter for this story. It has taken me a little longer than usual because I had to go back and reread the previous chapters. I am also having problems with my computer. The computer will turn on, but my mouse won't work. I'm hoping it is just the mouse and not my computer since my story is saved on the computer's hard drive. I am hoping to post the next chapter or at least part of it within the next few days. Please be patient with me.

April Sunshine


	11. Chapter 11

Previous Chapter

They walk to the door and Luke holds open the door for her. Lorelai smiles and walks out in front of him. They walk to her house in silence and except for the glances they shoot at each other, they stare straight ahead the entire walk.

They reach her house and Luke walks with her across the yard to the porch.

Luke: _Well you're home._

Lorelai: _Yeah, I'm home._

Luke: _Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

Lorelai: _Yeah, tomorrow._

Luke repeats his action from the night before; he leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. Lorelai smiles at him when he pulls back.

Luke: _Goodnight Lorelai._

Lorelai: _Goodnight Luke._

Luke turns and walks away. And just like she did last night, Lorelai watches him walk farther away until she can't see him anymore. She turns and goes into the house.

Chapter 9: The Day Before Europe Part II

The next morning, Lorelai woke up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom in just a towel and heads into her room. She grabs her robe from a hook on the closet and puts it on. She grabs the towel from the floor and hangs it on the hook in the robe's place. She heads back into the bathroom with her brush and blow-dries her hair. It takes about an hour for her to completely dry her hair. After her hair was completely dry, she went back into her room and looked through her closet for something to wear. She found her bangles shirt and throws it on the bed. She then grabbed a pair of her old jeans. She put them on and then put her shirt on. She then headed downstairs to the kitchen to put some coffee on. Then she headed into Rory's room to wake her up.

Lorelai: _Rory, sweetie, time to wake up._

Rory shifted in bed, then rolled over and opened her eyes.

Rory: _Good morning._

Lorelai: _Well good morning, sleeping beauty._

Rory smiled at her mom.

Lorelai: _Come on, get up. We have a lot to do to get ready for our trip to Europe tomorrow._

Rory (sits up): _I'm excited about leaving tomorrow._

Lorelai: _I know so am I. Now get your butt into gear and get up._

Rory: _Ok, ok. I'm up._

She gets up and heads into the kitchen. Lorelai follows her into the kitchen. Lorelai goes to the cabinet by the coffee pot and grabs two coffee mugs from the cabinet. She pours coffee into the mugs and then heads one of them to Rory.

Rory: _Thank you. _(She takes a drink from the mug.)

Lorelai: _You're welcome. _(She takes a drink from her own cup.) _Do you want some breakfast?_

Rory: _Maybe in a little while. I want to take a shower first._

Lorelai: _Ok. I'm going to go watch T.V. We can go to Weston's or Luke's once you're ready. _

Rory: _Ok._

Rory goes into her room and grabs her robe from her closet. She heads upstairs to take a shower while Lorelai heads into the living room to watch T.V. Thirty minutes later, Rory comes downstairs in her robe rubbing her hair with her towel. Lorelai was reading a magazine and the T.V. was off.

Rory: _Nothing good on?_

Lorelai: _Nope._

Rory: _Ok. Give me another twenty minutes at the most and then we can leave._

Lorelai: _Ok._

Rory heads into her room and then comes out a few minutes later wearing jeans and a pale blue shirt that read angel on the front. She headed upstairs to dry her hair. About fifteen minutes later, she headed downstairs with her hair in a ponytail.

Rory: _Let me grab my shoes and we can go._

Lorelai: _Ok, I have to grab my shoes too._

They head their separate ways, Lorelai going upstairs while Rory heads to her bedroom. A few minutes later, they head out the door and towards the center of town.

Rory: _You came in late last night. How was your night with Luke?_

Lorelai: _It went really great._

Rory (smiles): _Really? Did something happen?_

Lorelai: _Well…I know that Luke is going to ask me out when we get back from Europe._

Rory (gasps): _Are you serious?_

Lorelai (laughs): _Yeah, I'm serious. Do you honestly think that I would joke about something like this?_

Rory: _No. This is just really exciting. I mean something is really going to happen with you and Luke._

Lorelai: _Yeah. Something is definitely happening._

Rory and Lorelai smile at each other both excited about the events of the night before. They reached the center of town and looked at each other.

Lorelai: _Well, where do you want to go, Luke's or Weston's?_

Rory: _As much as I love Weston's, I would much rather have Luke's food._

Lorelai: _Alright then let's go._

The girls walk across the street to Luke's Diner. Rory opens the door and goes inside. She holds the door open for her mom. They go to their usual table and sit down. Lorelai looks around and sees Luke putting money from a customer into the register. He looks up and sees her and Rory sitting at the table. He smiles when he sees Lorelai looking at him. He finishes putting the money into the register and then heads over to take Lorelai and Rory's orders.

Luke: _Hey. I didn't expect to see you two in here this morning._

Lorelai: _Well we don't have any food in the house considering we leave for Europe in the morning._

Rory (laughs): _Hi, Luke._

Luke: _Hi, Rory._

Lorelai: _Hey Luke. Can we get some coffee? _(She smiles at him when he rolls his eyes at her.) _Pretty please Luke._

Luke (smiles at her): _Ok. One day I'm going to convert you to tea._

Lorelai: _You wish._

Luke notices Rory smiling at the two of them.

Luke: _What are you smiling about?_

Rory: _The two of you. You two are so cute together._

Luke (looks at Lorelai): _So she knows what's going on with us?_

Lorelai: _She knows what you are going to do after we get back from Europe, but other than that I haven't really had a chance to talk to her._

Luke: _Oh._

Rory: _Hey guys. I'm still here._

Luke and Lorelai: _Oh sorry._

Luke: _So what do you want to eat?_

Rory: _Pancakes please._

Lorelai: _Same thing for me._

Luke: _Anything else?_

Lorelai (looks at Rory who shakes her head): _Nope that's all._

Luke: _Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes._

Luke goes into the kitchen to put the order into Caesar. He then comes back out, grabs two coffee mugs and the coffee pot. He then heads over to Lorelai and Rory's table. He puts the mugs down and fills them both with coffee. After filling their mugs, he goes to other tables to take other orders.

Lorelai: _Luke is going to come over tonight. He's going to buy some calling cards so that we can call each other while we're in Europe._

Rory: _Cool, at least we don't have to say goodbye to him this morning. _

Lorelai: _Yeah._

Rory: _I'm glad that you and he will be able to talk while we're gone._

Lorelai: _I'm glad you're ok with this._

At that point, Luke walks back over to their table carrying their plates in his hands.

Luke: _Here you go. _(He puts the plates down in front of them.)

Lorelai: _Thanks._

Rory: _Thank you. Luke, mom told me that you're coming over tonight. I'm glad you're coming over._

Luke: _I'm glad I'm coming over too. I wanted to say goodbye to the two of you. Well I'm going to let you two eat your breakfast._

Luke walks away and Lorelai and Rory start eating their breakfast. About ten minutes later, they are finished with their breakfast and their second cups of coffee. Lorelai goes up to the counter where Luke is standing. She hands him some money to pay for her and Rory's breakfast. After paying for their breakfast, they walk out of the diner and start heading back to their house.

Once at the house, Lorelai and Rory head into the living room and start looking at their lists. They over their lists to make sure they have everything they need on the trip. They spend the next couple of hours packing up the rest of their things that are lying around the living room. At about 12:30, Lorelai hears her stomach growl.

Lorelai: _Hey are you hungry?_

Rory: _Yeah._

Lorelai: _How about we order a pizza? With the two of us, we can finish it off and not have to deal with leftovers._

Rory: _Ok, that sounds good._

Lorelai gets up and grabs the phone from the table. She calls the pizza place and orders a supreme pizza for delivery. The guy at the other end tells her it will be ready in thirty minutes. She says thank you and hangs up the phone. She and Rory continue to work on packing things for the trip until the doorbell rings. Lorelai gets up and grabs money from her purse. She goes to the door and answers it. She takes the pizza from the delivery guy and hands the money over. She closes the door and heads back into the living room. Rory goes into the kitchen and grabs drinks from the fridge.

Rory: _Do you want to watch a movie?_

Lorelai: _Sure. What do you want to watch?_

Rory: _I don't know. How about I just pick something?_

Lorelai: _That sounds good to me._

Rory heads over to the entertainment center and looks through the movies. She grabs one and sticks it into the DVD player.

Lorelai: _What did you put in?_

Rory: _ "Shrek 2." Is that ok? _

Lorelai: _Sure_ _I love that movie._

The movie starts and the girls settle on the couch to watch the movie. A little more than two hours later, the movie was over.

Rory: _That is such a good movie. No matter how many times I seen it, it's always really funny._

Lorelai: _Yeah, you're right. What do you want to do now? We've finished packing everything we can for now. We have the rest of the afternoon to goof off and do whatever._

Rory: _I don't know. Do you want to watch another movie?_

Lorelai: _Sure._

Rory: _You pick this time since I picked "Shrek 2."_

Lorelai: _Ok._

Lorelai goes over to the entertainment center and looks through the DVDs. She chooses one and pops open the DVD player. She takes out "Shrek 2" and puts in the other movie. She sticks "Shrek 2" back into its' case, puts it back on the shelf, and joins Rory on the couch.

Rory: _What movie did you pick out?_

Lorelai: _"Clueless."_

Rory: _Oh cool. Good choice._

Both girls settle back to watch the movie. After almost two hours, the movie is ending. Both Lorelai and Rory wipe tears of laughter from their eyes as the movie ends.

Lorelai: _That movie always makes me laugh no matter what kind of mood I'm in._

Rory: _Yeah, me too._

They sit in silence for a few minutes until Lorelai gets up and grabs the pizza box from the coffee table and heads to the kitchen. Rory gets up and grabs their empty cans of soda and follows her mother into the kitchen.

Rory: _I'll take the trash out so it's not sitting in here the whole time we're in Europe._

Lorelai: _Ok. Thanks sweetie._

Rory: _You're welcome._

Rory takes the bag out of the trash can and the pizza box from her mom and heads outside to the trash cans. She throws the trash into the trash cans and then heads back into the house. Once she is inside, she goes into the living room where her mom is sitting on the couch.

Rory: _Hey, what are you doing? _(She sits beside her mother on the couch.)

Lorelai: _Oh nothing really. How about you, you doing anything?_

Rory: _Nope, I'm doing the same thing your doing which is nothing. _(She looks at the bags for the trip to Europe.) _I can't believe we're almost completely packed._

Lorelai: _I know neither can I. I keep racking my brain trying to think of anything we might have forgotten and I can't think of a thing._

Rory: _Ditto. I keep thinking about things we might have forgotten and then I look at our lists and realize we've already packed it._

Lorelai: _Yep, same here. _(A few seconds of silence pass between them) _I'm really excited about tomorrow._

Rory: _I know. So am I. I'm going to miss everybody though._

Lorelai: _I know me too._

Rory: _Well I'm going to go read for awhile. I'll pack the book just before we leave tomorrow._

Lorelai: _Ok._

Rory heads off in the direction of her bedroom leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts. She thinks of Luke and everything that has happened within the past few days. She smiles at the thought of him then heads upstairs to her bedroom to read for awhile. About an hour later, she heads downstairs to see if Rory is hungry yet.

Lorelai (calls out): _Rory? _(She heads into Rory's bedroom.)

Rory: _Yeah._

Lorelai: _Are you hungry?_

Rory: _Yeah, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat here or are we going out again?_

Lorelai: _I don't know if there is anything left, let's go check._

Both girls head into the kitchen and over to the fridge, Lorelai opens it and both girls peer inside.

Lorelai: _There's some Chinese left over. Let's eat that so we don't have to throw it out tomorrow._

Rory: _Ok. _(She pulls the Chinese out of the fridge and puts it on the table.)

Rory heads over to the cabinet and grabs two plates inside. She then grabs some silverware from the drawer, while Lorelai gets two bottles of water from the fridge. The two fill their plates up and then head to the living room with their plates, silverware, and drinks. They sit on the couch with their food, turn on the T.V. and begin to eat. About fifteen minutes later, the two had finished their dinners and the show they were watching was nearly over.

Rory: _I'm going to go back into my room and read some more before Luke gets here._

Lorelai: _Ok. I think I'm going to go upstairs and grab my book. I'm probably going to read down here until Luke gets here._

Rory: _Ok. _(She heads to her room.)

Lorelai gets up and heads upstairs to her room. She grabs her book from the table by her bed and then heads back downstairs. She goes to the couch, sits down, and makes herself comfortable before opening her book. She reads for about an hour until the phone rings. She grabs the cordless phone from the coffee table and answers it.

Lorelai: _Hello?_

Luke: Hey Lorelai.

Lorelai: _Oh hey Luke. When are you coming over?_

Luke: _That's why I was calling. It hasn't been that busy here so I'm closing early. It will take me at least thirty minutes to clean up around here. Can I come over after that?_

Lorelai: _Sure. That sounds good._

Luke: _Ok. Well I'll see you in about thirty minutes._

Lorelai: _Ok. Bye._

Luke: _Bye._

Lorelai hangs up the phone.

Rory (yells): _Was that Luke?_

Lorelai (yells): _Yep, he'll be here in about thirty minutes._

Rory: _Ok._

Lorelai gets up and puts her book in her luggage for Europe. She tries to straighten up the living room, but with the entire luggage, it is almost impossible. She straightens as much as she can then she sits on the couch and watches T.V. She hears Luke's truck pull up about ten minutes later. She gets up and heads to the front door to let him in.

Lorelai: _Rory, he's here._

Rory: _Ok._

The doorbell rings and Lorelai answers it. She opens the door to find Luke in his usual uniform of jeans and a plaid shirt.

Lorelai: _Hey Luke._

Luke: _Hey Lorelai._

He steps past her into the house and spies the pile of luggage in the living room.

Luke: _Wow!_

Lorelai: _Yeah, tell me about it._

Luke laughs.

Lorelai: _Come on in and get comfortable._

Luke follows Lorelai into the living room and they sit on the couch.

TBC

Authors Note: This chapter is broken up into two parts because 1) it was going to be really long and 2) it would have taken me a lot longer to post the chapter if I had tried to keep it all in one chapter. The next chapter is titled exactly the same except that it will have part two typed after the chapter instead of part one. I am writing the second part of this chapter now, but it may be another couple of days before I get it posted. Since my computer mouse is not working on my personal computer, I have to go to the library to type the chapters up. Again, thank you for being patient with me.

April Sunshine


	12. The Day Before Europe Part II

Author's Note: There is a mess up with the title of the last chapter. It was supposed to be titled "The Day Before Europe: Part I" but I accidentally titled it as Part II. This chapter is Part II. There is another author's note, but it's at the end of this chapter. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post.

Previous Chapter

Lorelai gets up and puts her book in her luggage for Europe. She tries to straighten up the living room, but with the entire luggage, it is almost impossible. She straightens as much as she can then she sits on the couch and watches T.V. She hears Luke's truck pull up about ten minutes later. She gets up and heads to the front door to let him in.

Lorelai: _Rory, he's here._

Rory: _Ok._

The doorbell rings and Lorelai answers it. She opens the door to find Luke in his usual uniform of jeans and a plaid shirt.

Lorelai: _Hey Luke._

Luke: _Hey Lorelai._

He steps past her into the house and spies the pile of luggage in the living room.

Luke: _Wow!_

Lorelai: _Yeah, tell me about it._

Luke laughs.

Lorelai: _Come on in and get comfortable._

Luke follows Lorelai into the living room and they sit on the couch.

Chapter 10: The Day Before Europe Part II

After getting comfortable on the couch, Luke and Lorelai sit in silence for a few seconds.

Luke: _How was your day?_

Lorelai: _Well it's been good. We already have almost everything we need for the trip packed except for a few we couldn't pack until right before we leave._

Luke: _Wow! You're almost completely packed? Are you excited about Europe?_

Lorelai: _Yeah, it's one of the two things that have been on my mind these last few days._

Luke: _Oh yeah. What's the other thing? _

Lorelai: _Well, it's not really a thing I think about it's you._

Luke looks surprised and then he smiles.

Luke: _Oh really. You and I have something in common then. I've been thinking about you for the last few days as well._

Luke and Lorelai smile at each other. Just then, Rory enters the living room with a book in her hand.

Rory: _Hi Luke._

Luke: _Oh hey Rory. Are you ready for Europe?_

Rory: _Yeah. I'm excited about the trip._

She goes over to the luggage and puts her book into one of the bags. Then she sits on the floor facing the couch.

Lorelai: _Was that the book you were reading today?_

Rory: _No, I finished that one so I picked out another book to take its place._

Lorelai: _Oh, why does that not surprise me?_

Luke: _When did you start that book?_

Rory: _Today._

Luke: _Wow!_

Rory laughs.

Rory: _Does that surprise you?_

Luke: _That you read a book in one day? Yeah._

Lorelai: _She once read three books in one day and they were pretty thick books._

Luke: _Wow, I'm impressed._

Rory: _Thank you._

Luke: _You're welcome. They obviously didn't pick you for valedictorian because of your looks._

Lorelai and Rory laugh at the astonished look on Luke's face.

Lorelai: _Why are you so surprised at her ability to read a book so fast?_

Luke:_ I knew she could read a book quickly if she wanted to, but I just never heard of someone reading so many books in one day._

Rory: _Well I can. I usually try to pace myself when I read a book, but sometimes I get carried away and I read the book to fast._

Luke: _Oh, well that makes sense._

Luke shares an amused look with Lorelai and they start to laugh.

Rory: _Are you two laughing at me?_

When they continue to laugh, she gets offended.

Rory: _Fine make fun of me. _(She sticks her bottom lip out and pouts.)

Luke: _You're adorable you know that._

Rory sticks her tongue out at him, which causes Lorelai to start laughing again.

Luke: _Oh now you're acting like your mother._

Rory: _Hey Luke, newsflash, I act like my mother a lot of the time._

Luke (grabs a couch pillow and throws it at her): _Oh you're really funny._

Rory giggles, grabs the pillow and throws it back at him. The pillow hits him square in the face causing Lorelai and Rory to burst into laughter.

Luke: _You got lucky with that throw try again. I'll bet you'll miss this time. _(He tosses the pillow by her legs)

She picks the pillow up again. Lorelai smiles at her encouragingly. She pulls her arm back, aims for his head, and lets fly. Like the last throw, it hits him square in the face.

Luke: _For someone who hates sports, you've got really good aim._

Rory: _Thank you._

Luke: _You're welcome._

He picks the pillow up where it had fallen on the floor. He puts the pillow beside him on the couch. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Luke breaks the silence.

Luke: _I'm glad I got to hang out with you two crazy girls tonight before you leave tomorrow._

Lorelai and Rory both laugh.

Luke: _Oh yeah. _ (He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two calling cards which he hands to Lorelai.) _Here you go._

Lorelai: _Oh, thank you._

Luke: _You're welcome. There are 200 minutes on each card. Hopefully, that will be enough since I figure I won't only be talking to you but to Rory also._

Lorelai: _Of course you will talk to Rory. _(She puts them on the coffee table.)

Rory: _Good I'm glad I'll get to talk to you during our trip._

Luke: _Good. I'm glad you're happy._

They sit in silence for a few seconds before Rory breaks it.

Rory: _Hey Luke, would you want to watch a movie?_

Luke (looks at Lorelai who smiles at him and nods): _Sure I would love to watch a movie with you. How about "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"_

Lorelai and Rory look at each other and then at Luke with surprised expressions on their faces.

Lorelai: _Are you sure?_

Luke: _Yeah. I figure if I start dating you, I need to have a better understanding of your fetish with the movie, that's all._

Lorelai:_ Oh. Ok if you're sure. Rory, can you put the movie in?_

Rory: _Sure._

She scoots over to the entertainment center and locates the movie. She takes the DVD that is in there out and puts the other one in, in its' place. She then scoots back over by the couch where she leans up against it.

Luke: _You can sit by me. I don't bite._

Rory:_ I know you don't, but I'm comfortable here. _(She points to the pillow beside Luke.) _Are you using that?_

Luke: _Nope, you want it?_

Rory: _Yeah. _(He hands her the pillow and she sticks it beside her on the floor.)

Luke: _If you're comfortable, then why do you need the pillow?_

Rory: _So I can use it during the movie._

Luke looks at Lorelai confused. She takes pity on him and what Rory meant.

Lorelai: _She asked for the pillow so that halfway through the movie, when she gets tired of sitting on the floor, she has something else to sit on._

Luke: _Oh now that makes sense._

The main screen comes on that indicates all the options. Lorelai and Rory start to get excited. Luke can't help but be amused by their excitement.

Rory grabs the remote from the coffee table. She turns her head to look back at Luke.

Rory: _Are you ready to laugh your head off, Luke?_

Luke: _Sure._

Lorelai: _You're going to love this movie. Rory start the movie._

Rory pushes play and all three settle back to watch it. Almost two hours later, the movie is ending and all three of them are trying to stop laughing.

Luke: _Well I can see why you two girls love this movie. It makes you two seem normal._

Lorelai: _You liked it didn't you?_

Luke just shrugs his shoulders.

Rory: _He liked it. I heard you laughing at the Oompa Loompas. Mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas._

Luke turns to look at Lorelai who immediately starts to turn red.

Luke: _The Oompa Loompas? You have a thing for the Oompa Loompas?_ (He starts to laugh as Lorelai gives Rory a look.)

Rory, seeing the look her mom gave her, just smiles innocently at her.

Rory: _You know it's getting late, I think I'm going to go to bed._

She gets up off the floor then leans down and gives Luke a hug. He immediately hugs her back.

Rory: _Goodnight Luke._

Luke: _Goodnight Rory. Sleep well. Have a fun and safe trip._

Rory: _Thanks. Bye Luke. See you in a couple months._

Luke: _Bye Rory. See you in a couple of months._

Rory goes to her bedroom and closes her door.

Luke: _Then there were two._

Lorelai (smiles): _Yep, then there were two. Unfortunately, I have to agree with her. It is getting late._

Luke: _I guess I need to go._

Lorelai: _I'll walk out with you._

They both get up and head for the door. When they reach it, Luke opens the door then holds it open for her. She gives him a smile and walks past him into the night. He closes the door behind him as he steps out after her.

Luke: _I had a fun time tonight, what with Rory hitting me in the face with a pillow twice and then the movie tonight was better than I would have imagined._

Lorelai: _I'm glad you had a good time. I'm glad you were able to come here earlier than originally planned._

Luke: _Yeah me too._ (A few seconds of silence pass between them.) _I'm really going to miss you while you're gone._

Lorelai: _I'm going to miss you too, Luke._

Luke looks around them at the yard.

Luke: _Did you get somebody to mow the lawn while you're gone?_

Lorelai: _Oh shoot. I knew I was going to forget about something._

Luke: _I'll mow it for you while you're gone that way you don't waste money on some company._

Lorelai (smiles at him): _Thank you Luke. Well I need to get inside and into bed. Rory and I have to be up by seven-tomorrow morning._

Luke: _You up at seven? I would love to see that._

Lorelai smacks him on the shoulder.

Luke: _Well I guess I'll leave and let you get some sleep._

Lorelai: _Ok._

She steps forward and hugs Luke. He puts his arms around her and they stand there for a few minutes just hugging each other. Finally, Lorelai pulls back and steps away from him.

Lorelai: _Goodnight Luke._

Luke: _Goodnight Lorelai. Have fun and be safe. I'll see you in a few months. _

Lorelai: _Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of months. Bye Luke._

Luke: _Bye Lorelai._

She turns around and goes back inside. He gets in his truck and drives away. Though neither of them knows it, they are both secretly hoping that the next few months go by fast.

TBC

Author's Note: I'm going to skip the whole backpacking trip through Europe. I thought I was going to, but I couldn't figure out where to go with it. So the next chapter I write will be when Lorelai and Rory get back from their trip. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. I had it ready just a few days after I posted the last chapter, But Hurricane Katrina hit and then a few weeks later Hurricane Rita hit so it was a little crazy for a few months throughout Shreveport and the rest of Louisiana. My sister was also in the process of planning her wedding and being the maid of honor, I was helping her when I could. I also work forty hours a week so I don't often have a chance to type up a chapter or often I am just to tired to sit at a computer and type up a chapter. I am posting two chapters at once to make up for the delay in me updating. Thank you for continuing to read this story and as always please review.


	13. Comming Home

Previous Chapter

Luke looks around them at the yard.

Luke: _Did you get somebody to mow the lawn while you're gone?_

Lorelai: _Oh shoot. I knew I was going to forget about something._

Luke: _I'll mow it for you while you're gone that way you don't waste money on some company._

Lorelai (smiles at him): _Thank you Luke. Well I need to get inside and into bed. Rory and I have to be up by seven-tomorrow morning._

Luke: _You up at seven? I would love to see that._

Lorelai smacks him on the shoulder.

Luke: _Well I guess I'll leave and let you get some sleep._

Lorelai: _Ok._

She steps forward and hugs Luke. He puts his arms around her and they stand there for a few minutes just hugging each other. Finally, Lorelai pulls back and steps away from him.

Lorelai: _Goodnight Luke._

Luke: _Goodnight Lorelai. Have fun and be safe. I'll see you in a few months. _

Lorelai: _Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of months. Bye Luke._

Luke: _Bye Lorelai._

She turns around and goes back inside. He gets in his truck and drives away. Though neither of them knows it, they are both secretly hoping that the next few months go by fast.

Chapter 11: Coming Home

Two months later… it is seven o'clock in the morning European time and Lorelai and Rory are both packing up last minute items before they have to check out of the hotel they are staying in. Their flight leaves in two hours at 9:00 in the morning. They are supposed to be at the airport in thirty minutes so they are rushing around like crazy trying to make sure they leave nothing behind.

Lorelai: _Rory, has the bathroom been checked?_

Rory: _No, I'll go look and see if we left anything in there._

Lorelai: _All right. While you're looking through the bathroom, I'll look through the dressers and make sure they're completely empty._

Rory: _Ok._

Rory goes into the bathroom as Lorelai starts to look through the dressers. A few minutes later, Rory comes out of the bathroom.

Rory: _All clear._

Lorelai: _Good, so are the dressers._

Rory: _Cool. I think we got everything._

Lorelai: _Yep and it's a good thing to because we need to check out like now._

Rory: _Ok._

They both grab their luggage from the floor and head down to the lobby to turn in their keys.

After turning in their keys, they head outside and hail a cab to take them to the airport.

They get to the airport a few minutes before they needed to be there. They get their luggage from the trunk of the cab. Lorelai pays the cab driver and then she and Rory go into the airport.

Lorelai: _Ok. We need to figure out where our luggage needs to go._

Rory: _Ok. _(She looks at the signs around her.) _That sign says people who are boarding a plane bound for America need to get into the line to figure out which belt their luggage needs to go on._

Lorelai: _Ok. I am so glad that one of us can read French._

Rory laughs.

Rory: _You and me both, otherwise we would be so screwed._

Lorelai and Rory laugh.

Lorelai: _Sad, but so very true. Ok let's get in line._

The two walk over and get into the line. After waiting about fifteen minutes, they're waited on and their luggage is put on the belt that will go to their plane.

They then walk through the airport to the gate where they will board their plane. They find two empty seats and sit down.

Lorelai: _What time is it?_

Rory looks at her watch.

Rory: _It's 8:15. We probably have about thirty minutes before they allow people to board the plane._

Lorelai: _Ok._

She looks around and spots a coffee shop across the terminal waiting area.

Lorelai: _Hey, do you want some coffee?_

Rory: _Sure._

Lorelai: _Ok. How about I go get us some and you stay here with our carry-on bags?_

Rory: _All right. _

Lorelai: _I'll be back._

She walks off toward the coffee shop, and Rory is left with the bags by her feet. She grabs Lorelai's bag from the floor and sticks it on the chair to save Lorelai's seat when she spots people eyeing the chair. A few minutes later, Lorelai returns with two large coffees and a brown bag in her hands. She hands Rory one of the coffees then sits beside her after removing her bag from the seat.

Rory: _Thanks. What's in there? _(She points to the brown bag in Lorelai's left hand.)

Lorelai: _Oh. It's some doughnuts. Would you like one? _

Rory: _Sure. _(Lorelai reaches into the bag and hands Rory a doughnut and then grabs one for herself.)

Lorelai: _Why did you put my bag on the seat? Did people want to sit here?_

Rory: _Yep, that's why I took the bag and put it on the chair so nobody could sit down. Aren't you glad I'm considerate of you and not making you sit on the floor or stand?_

Lorelai: _Yes. Thank you._

Just then the announcement comes over the intercom that their flight is about to begin boarding passengers.

Lorelai and Rory finish the last of their doughnuts and coffee and throw their trash away in the nearby trashcan.

They grab their bags and get in line to prepare for boarding. A few minutes later, they are in the airplane putting the bags in the overhead compartments. They sit in their seats and prepare themselves for the long flight home.

Fourteen hours later, Lorelai and Rory walk out of the airplane and to the luggage claim to get their luggage. After getting their luggage, they go to the bus terminal to wait for a bus to take them to Stars Hollow. After about ten minutes, a bus arrives for passengers going to Hartford and the surrounding towns. They climb onto the bus along with the other passengers and find seats. After about forty minutes, the bus driver announces over the intercom it is approaching its' first stop in Stars Hollow. A couple of stops later, Lorelai and Rory get off the bus at the corner of their street and walk down the street to their house.

Rory (Catches sight of their house): _Oh my God! It's good to be back home._

Lorelai: _You can say that again._

When they reach their yard, Lorelai and Rory go over to their mailbox to check on the mail. Lorelai sees Babette come out of her house with a small box in her hands.

Babette: _Hey girls! You're back!_

Lorelai: _Yes, we're back. We just got here. Have you got mail for us?_

Babette: _Oh yeah. Hey Rory, when I was getting the mail for you two yesterday, I saw something from Yale. It said important. _(She hands Rory an envelope from the box and then hands the box to Lorelai.

Rory: _Thanks Babette._

Lorelai: _Thank you Babette. We both appreciated your help while we were gone._

Babette: _No need to thank me doll. I was glad to help. I'll leave you two alone and let you get some sleep. Goodnight dolls._

Lorelai and Rory: _Goodnight Babette._

Both girls' head up the front steps and Lorelai unlocks the door. They go inside and both smile at the familiar things surrounding them.

They drop their bags on the floor and drop onto the couch. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Rory yawns and stretches her arms over her head.

Rory: _I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom._

Lorelai: _Goodnight Sweets._

Rory kisses Lorelai's cheek and goes to her bedroom taking the envelope from Yale with her. Lorelai stays on the couch thinking of Luke and finally being able to see him again.

Rory (startling Lorelai by yelling): _Oh no, they can't be serious!_

Lorelai: _Rory?_

Rory comes running out of her room and into the living room. Lorelai stands up when she sees Rory come out of her room.

Lorelai: _What's going on? _(A few seconds pass.) _Rory? What's wrong?_

Rory (looks up from the letter in her hand to her mom): _They can't be serious! This has got to be a joke._

Lorelai (confused): _Huh?_

Rory looks at her mom and sees the confused look on her face.

Rory: _Oh sorry. They messed up on the dates. Yale messed up on the dates. Instead of orientation being a week from this Saturday and classes starting 2 weeks from tomorrow, orientation is this Saturday and classes start a week from tomorrow._

Lorelai: _You've got to be kidding me! Are you serious?_

Rory: _As a heart attack, see for yourself._

She hands the letter to Lorelai who quickly reads through the letter. After she is done reading, she gives an annoyed sigh and shakes her head in disgust.

Lorelai:_ This letter is dated three days ago. They couldn't have informed us before now?_

Rory: _Apparently not. I guess this messes up our plans of watching movies all week._

Lorelai: _Uh yeah. We may be able to watch a few movies at night, but other than that, it looks like all were going to be doing is buying stuff for you for school._

Rory: _Yep._

Lorelai: _We both need to get to bed. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow._

Rory: _Ok. Goodnight mom._

Lorelai: _Goodnight Babe._

Rory goes back into her room and Lorelai heads upstairs to her room. Both girls get ready for bed, thinking about everything they would need to do before the coming Saturday.

TBC


End file.
